1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In an image forming apparatus such as printer, copying apparatus, facsimile apparatus, multiple apparatus and the like, for example, in a printer, an exchange part such as drum cartridge, toner cartridge and the like is furnished as being attachable and removable with respect to a substance body, that is, an apparatus substance. In general, the manufacturer of the apparatus substance imagines a case that an exchange part such as a pure part, a recommended part or the like is attached, and performs a design and a manufacture of the apparatus substance so as to obtain a predetermined image quality and a predetermined performance.
However, when an exchange part such as an imitational part, a similar part or the like is attached with respect to the above stated apparatus substance, the printer executes operations out of imagining range of the manufacturer. For example, various problems such as low image quality, wrong operation, trouble, paper damage (e.g. break, wrinkle), and the like will happen, so that the performance of the printer will drop.
Therefore, a RFID tag is provided in the drum cartridge, and a printer is supplied capable of discriminating whether the attached drum cartridge is pure part and the like or not according to the RFID tag; in the case that the attached drum cartridge is an imitational part, displaying the content expressing such case on a displaying section; and prohibiting to execute print. Such technology may refer to patent document 1.
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 2002-331686.
However, in the above stated conventional printer, because it is necessary to provide the RFID tag with respect to the drum cartridge in case of shipment, the cost of the drum cartridge become high.